Black And Green
by YuriLover567
Summary: Neptune and Blanc have officially become a couple, and Noire is having a hard time coping. In her time of need, Noire finds comfort in the last person she expected...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is part of a series. White And Purple and Black And Green are connected to the same story line. A true sequel to White And Purple will be made after this fic is finished. Also I suggest you read White And Purple first if you haven't already, just to avoid confusion.**

It had been a week since Blanc and Neptune's relationship was announced. Everyone's reaction was positive. Her friends had wished Neptune the best of luck in her new reltionship, and one of her friends (Compa) actually threw them a congratulatory party. Nepgear had warmed up to Blanc being around more, and the twins...well, you could say they were 2 of 3 people who didn't like their relationship.

The 3rd person being a twin tailed Tsundere named Noire.

Currently, Noire was in her room, absolutely failing to cope with what had happened. This had been the most gut-wrenching, most absolutely painful week of her eternal life. Never before had she felt such despair, or such animosity to a single person then right this second. She thought she had her, but it turns out fate had different plans for the CPU. The very thought of the situation had brought Noire to the brink of tears.

She lost Neptune. To Blanc.

Neptune had chosen Blanc over her.

Neptune, the girl she had been there for when Blanc broke her heart, had gotten together with the very same person who had broken her heart in the first place.

It's not like Noire expected this to happen. The Lowee CPU had failed to show her face ever since she hurt Neptune. When Noire heard about her friends state, she knew that was her chance. Years of failing to tell Neptune how she truly felt would finally be relinquished by this opportunity. Of course, Neptune herself was worse for wear. She was a blubbering, sniffling and tear stained mess by the time she got there. All she heard was Blanc's name, followed by another crying session.

But despite that, Noire stayed by her side. She was there for Neptune. She comforted Neptune. It was all HER. And then out of nowhere, Blanc shows up and everything is alright!?

Noire gripped her pillow, the aching feeling in her heart whenever she thought about Neptune would not go away. It was all Blanc's fault. If she hadn't interfered, Neptune would have been hers!

Noire wasn't ready for this. She had to accept that Neptune had fallen in love with another, but she didn't want to accept it. She wanted to pretend that Neptune was still available, that she could still be hers...

Who was she kidding?

Neptune would never be hers now.

Blanc had gotten to her first.

And as if to rub salt on the wound, her own little sister had gotten together with Nepgear the same day Neptune and Blanc announced their relationship.

To Noire, that was an absolute betrayal. The fact that Nepgear reminded her so much of Neptune certainly wasn't helping matters. Watching her sister succeed in one of the few areas she was weak in crushed Noire. Uni had achieved love, Noire failed it. Uni was probably having the best time in her young life, while Noire layed in her bed, pitiful, crying, and broken.

Why? WHY did it have to be this way!? Why didn't Blanc just back off? Why did Neptune have to fall for her? It wasn't fair dammit! She hated Blanc, she hated Blanc so much for what she did. She stole Neptune from her, leaving Noire in the dust. She hugged Neptune, she kissed Neptune. And Noire was left to cry over what could have been.

It was all. because. of. HER.

Noire had never felt such anger towards another person before. She wanted to rip her little head right off her shoulders. She wanted to yell, she wanted to scream at the Lowee CPU for taking Neptune, but she knew that would never happen. Her own embarrassment would keep her from spitting it out.

That just left one last question: Why didn't she confess sooner? She had more than enough time! Was it really her own embarrassment that kept her from admitting her own feelings? Noire hated herself for that, she had an entire week and she did nothing to seize the opportunity. If only she confessed sooner, then Neptune would be with HER, not Blanc.

If only...

Unbeknownst to Noire, Uni had been worrying about her older sister ever since she told her Neptune and Blanc were together. She consulting with Nepgear about the situation.

Nepgear, her GIRLFRIEND.

Uni blushed a bright shade of red. It seemed like just yesterday when Nepgear called her and asked her to come over. Uni was more than happy to visit, but the purplette sounded like she was in a rush. The first thing she saw when she got there was Neptune and Blanc's clothing sprawled out in Neptune's game room, followed by various noises, noises that Uni didn't want to think to hard about, in Neptune's room. Following this madness was a fiercely blushing Nepgear, asking Uni to follow her to her room.

What followed, was Nepgear shutting and locking her door Her face was red and she was fidgeting a little. Uni asked what was going on, and she was met with a good long kiss on the lips from Nepgear. After that was a few minutes of Tsun from Uni, which then lead to confession time. It was the most blissful, and certainly memorable, night of the Candidates lives. The only thing that kept it from being perfect however, was the noises that came from Neptune's room. It just seemed to get louder and louder, until eventually it just stopped all together. Uni didn't want to know what happened in there, but Nepgear had an idea (she had read one of Blanc's R-18 books by accident one time. She never returned it.)

"Ever since sis and Blanc got together, she's been so happy. But your sister is-Goodness Uni, are you Ok?" The sound of Nepgear's slightly worried voice snapped Uni out of her thoughts. They were both sitting on Nepgear's bed, and the concerned Candidate started feeling Uni's head, for it was very red. It took Uni a second to realize that Nepgear's face was mere centimeters away from her's, and when she did, the temptation to kiss her right then and there was maddening. But somehow, someway, she managed to hold back. She couldn't kiss Nepgear, not now anyway, there were far more important matters to address right now!

"I-I'm fine, just...thinking..." Uni trailed, blushing and gently brushing Nepgear's hand off her forehead.

"Oh. Thinking about what?" Nepgear asked.

"T-That's not important! W-We need to talk about my sister!" Uni exclaimed, trying to steer back to the original topic.

"R-Right. You said she's been in her room all week?" Nepgear asked. She was just as worried about Noire's current condition as Uni was. This was someone who was there for her sister, this was someone she considered a friend, and to hear about this upset the Candidate greatly.

"Yeah, she hasn't left her room once. It's gotten so bad, that Kei has to bring food to her. And that leaves ME with all her work." Uni rubbed her wrists when she said that. All the writing and stamping she had to do was giving the poor girl serious carpel tunnel. Her hands felt like they were going to break off at any moment. She wasn't a workaholic like Noire, as such her hands weren't used to the gratuitous (to her anyway) amount of work Kei would endlessly pile on. Even though all the work Uni was putting in kept Lastation's shares at a comfortable level, she just wasn't prepared for all this! She was working her hands to the bone here! Frustrated, Uni let out a sigh and continued to massage her wrist.

Nepgear, noticing Uni's frustration, took one of her hands and gently massaged it. Uni blushed from the contact, but made no effort whatsoever to stop her. They were in a relationship after all, so this type of intimacy was kind of expected.

"I learned how to massage from Compa. Even though she's...not the most capable nurse, she's a darn good masseuse." Said Nepgear, being ever polite on not insulting her friends obviously poor nursing skills. Nepgear had to give the girl credit for trying, but by the end of the day she was hurting more than helping.

"You don't have to be so nice Nepgear, she's as bad a nurse as Blanc is as bad a writer." Uni remarked. Doing that made Nepgear give her an upset look.

"She's my friend, I don't want to hurt her feelings. And Blanc is...well, she's trying to improve..." Nepgear couldn't even say anything good about Blanc's writing. She was subjected to one of the CPU's stories (that Neptune TOTALLY did not copy on a thumb drive without her knowing, that'd just be silly) and while Nepgear gave her points for her spelling and grammar, the whole story was just laughably bad...

Wait, what were they talking about again?

"What am I going to do about Noire?" Uni asked, unintentionally answering Nepgear's unspoken question. "I'm really worried about her, and I don't know what to do."

Of course, they both knew the exact reason why Noire was upset in the first place. Her crush on Neptune had been fairly obvious throughout the years. They could only imagine what Noire must be going through now that she lost her, but chances were it wasn't anything positive. Neptune and Blanc certainly wouldn't be any help in this situation, because one: They were pretty much the cause of Noire's state to begin with, and two: They were in the "honeymoon phase" of their relationship, where nothing mattered to them but each other. So they were pretty much useless right now.

"Don't worry Uni, we'll figure something out..." Seeing the saddened look on the Candidates face, Nepgear gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Immediately Uni turned beet red and wide eyed. Even after a week of this, her mind and her heart were still simply not ready for this type of affection from the purple haired girl.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"S-Shut up..."

Smiling, Nepgear brought Uni in for a comforting hug. Blushing even harder, Uni didn't even bother trying to resist and simply wrapped her arms around her. Besides being in desperate need of a massage, she would take a hug from Nepgear over the former any day.

(Lastation, Noire's Bedroom)

Noire felt absolutely pathetic. She knew that crying her eyes out in her various pillows wasn't going to do anything. The damage was done, Neptune would never be her's now. She could feel her heart shatter when those thoughts creeped in her mind. This was all Blanc's fault, and she never wanted to look at her damn face again. If she just so happened to see Blanc again, she didn't know what would happen. If worse comes to worse, a fight will most likely break out.

Right now, Noire didn't want to think about it. She was left to wallow in her own sorrow for a week, and she showed no signs of perking up. This wasn't going to last forever, Noire knew that, but she wanted to at least attempt to cope with the current situation before doing anything.

"Lady Noire? You have a visitor." Came the voice of Kei, who had been just a bit worried about Noire, but was much to focused on-wait, a visitor?

Noire wasn't expecting anyone, she had pretty much distanced herself from everyone after she heard the news, so who wanted to see her? Noire wanted to ask, but her throat felt dry, and she had just finished crying, so she couldn't. She heard the door open slowly, and Noire heard someone enter the room. Rubbing her tear stained eyes, Noire sat up to see who had entered, and who she saw was the last person she was expecting.

"V-Vert?"


	2. Chapter 2

Noire was wondering if she was seeing things. She was probably seeing things. Yeah that must be it, because there was no way the CPU of Leanbox would be in her bedroom otherwise. It had been a very long time since Vert last visited her, and that alone was just for business matters. Why would she be here now? Surely she had better things to do, like play on those games of hers, or be busy with her obsessive Oracle. Why would she bother with her?

"Hello Noire." Said Vert, greeting her in her usual mature tone. Noire grumbled. Why was she of all people here? And at the worst possible time! She had been caught in a very weak state, something that mortified Noire, and by Vert just added insult to injury.

"W-Why are y-you here?" Asked Noire, vainly attempting to recompose herself. Vert saw right through her.

"Well, I received information from Kei that you hadn't left your room for a week now. Since Neptune and Blanc were...busy, I came to check on you."

Noire grit her teeth when Neptune and Blanc were mentioned. She gripped her pillow just a little tighter than necessary, she felt the tears flowing back but she would not allow a single one to drop. She wanted to vent her anger out, but then she realized who was in the room with her.

 _'Keep your cool Noire, the last thing you want to do is take your anger out on Vert, even if you don't want her here'_

"W-Why would you want to see me? Don't you have better things to do?" Noire asked, already doubting the CPU's motives.

"I was simply concerned about you." Noire scoffed at that.

"Yeah right, you probably just wanted to see Uni didn't you? She's already taken..."

Vert winced at both Noire dismissive attitude, and the malicious tone she had when she spoke of her sisters relationship.

"That's partly true. Uni was the one who actually called me here." Vert sat down next to Noire, but that only served to have the CPU move away from her. "She's been worried about you.'

Noire could understand that, anyone who had a family member shut themselves away for a week had the right to be concerned, but why was Vert looking at her like that? Noire noticed that the blonde woman was staring at her in a rather odd way. Her face was red and she was fidgeting a little. Was she sick or something?

Little did Noire know, that it was something far more intense then the CPU could have imagined.

"How are you feeling?' The Goddess in question moved closer to Noire, too close for her liking, and did something that caught the ravenette off-guard.

She was gently caressing her face. She had removed her gloves, and was using her thumb to wipe away the tears that stained her face. Vert could feel the heat of her cheeks as she continued to touch her, making her smile. The more she felt Noire's flawlessly soft skin, the more she got to see that adorable blush that Vert had come to love over the years. Noire herself was currently a helpless victim to Vert's soft and silken touch. Her face may as well have been painted red as Vert continued to touch her. The situation was very embarrassing for her, but she oddly didn't object in any way. Why not? Were this any other day, Noire would have kicked Vert out by now. But Noire was in a very weak and sensitive state. She didn't even have the energy to sit up. She thought of herself as pathetic because of that, she thought that Uni deserved a better sister if the one she had now simply broke down because she didn't get what she wanted. She had to-

Noire felt a very familiar, very _soft_ feeling press against her backside. A pair of hands wrapped themselves around Noire, and it was at this point Noire realized that Vert was hugging her. Noire blushed a shade of red that she never thought would be possible. The fact that she knew it was Vert's breasts pressing against her made her blush even harder, if that was even possible. W-Why was she doing this?! D-Did this woman insist on embarrassing her like this? She wanted to escape her grip, but she honestly felt so darn good right now that she couldn't find it in herself to do so! What was even going on right now?!

"Do you feel better Noire?' Vert asked. She could practically feel the level of embarrassment the Tsundere was feeling right now, and she was blushing rather hard herself, but this opportunity wasn't going to present itself again now was it? Noire wasn't even struggling either.

"A-A-A little...' Noire fumbled on her own words. She could hear Vert chuckling behind her, and Noire was so red that she honestly felt she would have a meltdown of she blushed anymore.

"That's good..." Vert relished the feeling of the girl in her arms. Maybe...Maybe she should tell her? This moment was simply too perfect, she had Noire right where she wanted her, they were both alone. Vert felt that she wasn't going to get another chance like this, the big question was whether Noire would react positively or not. Better safe than sorry.

"Noire...'

"Hm?" Noire turned herself so that she was facing Vert. Unfortunately, this meant that Vert's chest was pressing against her own, but Noire tried her damn best to ignore the (amazing) feeling. She was starting to feel better after a week of misery, so what did Vert want? Noire noticed the rapid blush on Vert's cheeks, and wondered what could possibly be going through her mind to make her blush like that. There was a few seconds of silence, and then-

"I-'

"Hey sis, are you feeling...alright?..."

It was at that moment Noire's little sister had chosen the exact wrong moment to visit her big sister. She was currently seeing Noire and Vert embrace each other on her bed, and various thoughts started going through the young girls mind the more she looked at the scene. The realization of what was happening had finally reached Noire, and it was safe to say she had finally achieved meltdown.

"Wha-"

"NOTHING HAPPENED! NOTHING WAS GOING ON! I DON'T KNOW **WHAT** YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I GOTTA GO! BYE!" Noire bolted out of the room in a panicked frenzy, making a worried Uni call out and follow her, leaving Vert to curse under her breath. She was so close...

Maybe next time Vert. Maybe next time.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is drastically shorter than the last one, but the main events will happen in future chapters, and they WILL be longer than this. Also, this is the first chapter of any of my stories where I'm actually using a computer! This is much better to type on and is MUCH easier to edit than on a Tablet. Now if only I owned one :/**

 **Oh well, maybe Christmas XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Darling, would you like some Oolong tea?"

To say that Vert was working hard would be an understatement. Ever since Neptune and Blanc got together, the two CPU's have been collaborating to make better games for their consoles. While this had proven rather successful for them (especially since Planeptune was struggling in that particular department) Leanbox and Lastation had taken a severe blow to their shares. This had caused her workload to almost triple because of that.

"Thank you Chika." Vert took a sip of her tea and let out a yawn. Her exhaustion was showing. Her eyes were baggy, she hadn't slept in days, and she had even cast her precious games aside in an attempt to get her shares up. The result however...was less than favorable. Both Planeptune and Lowee sat at comfortable 40-50% share values, while Leanbox and Lowee were in the 10-20's. Leanbox was the lowest, simply because they had nothing new to offer. The prospect of two nations working together was almost unheard of (save for a few collaboration projects here and there, but those were strictly business related and never turned into actual games. A shame really.) Now with Neptune and Blanc as a couple, they were currently bathing in glory, while Leanbox was struggling to keep up, and failing. Miserably.

"My dearest, you look so tired, maybe you should rest." Said the Vert-obsessed Oracle. She had been worrying about Vert's health all week. She never took breaks, barely played her games, and just recently hadn't been eating properly. She wanted her to take a break, but Vert wasn't so keen on doing that.

"I-I can't Chika, if I-I don't w-we..." Vert never finished that sentence. She fell asleep mid paragraph and let her head hit the desk. Chika lifted her beloved's body off the desk and towards her room. Once inside, Chika placed the sleeping CPU on her bed, and spent the next half hour changing her into some comfortable pajamas (though it should be noted that 20 out of the 30 minutes was Chika marveling at Vert's naked body.) After that she went to go see if Vert wanted anything to eat when she woke up, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Grumbling, Chika looked through the peephole to see who had dared to try stop her from nursing her precious-

"Oh...crap..."

Chika grew infuriated when she saw Noire standing outside the door. Why in the name of the True Goddess was she doing here?! Chika didn't want her to be here right now, or ever for that matter. What did she want anyway?! Didn't she have better things to do?!

"What do you want?" Said Chika as she opened the door. She may come of as rude and a bit disrespectful, especially to a CPU, but her dearest Vert was in her room just begging to be taken care of! She couldn't afford any distractions darn it!

"Is Vert here? I...want to talk with her about something..." Said Noire. Chika had no idea about what happened between her and Vert, or she would have lost her mind, and Noire wanted to know what was up with that. Vert had been oddly affectionate towards her that day, and it weirded her out, but in a good way. If that made any sense, Noire would like to know.

"My dearest has been working tirelessly for days, so she's taking a well deserved break. And it's MY job to make her feel better."

"O-Oh..." It seems Noire came at the wrong time, but she wanted to speak to Vert about this. What was a human gonna do to her anyway? Glare at her? "Well, maybe I can help you? I'm already here so..."

"W-What?! No! Nonononononononono! That won't be necessary! I-"

"Chika~" Vert's groaning voice rang through the Basilcom, prompting the Oracle to practically sprint in her direction, with Noire in tow. They entered the room and found a barely conscious Vert, incredibly flushed and smiling in a weird way. "Oh Noire, how nice of you to be here~"

Noire raised an eyebrow at the odd look Vert was giving her, not to mention that tone of voice. Was she loony or something? That must have been it.

"Dearest, why are you awake? You haven't even been asleep 5 minutes!" Chika exclaimed in worry.

"I-It would seem I'm starting to overheat again. Could you please get me some water Chika? I can hardly sleep in this condition..." The two finally noticed that Vert was sweating just a little TOO much, making Chika panic.

"O-Of course my lovely! I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" Chika sprinted out the door and towards the kitchen. Knowing Chika, Vert most likely didn't have that much time with Noire, so she had to make every second count.

"I don't know how you can live with overheating, it seems so worrying." Noire spoke first, and placed a hand on Vert's head. Hot as hell, and very sweaty. Noire didn't like that, b-but it's not like she cared or anything!

"It's not as bad as you think, it only happens when I overwork, or if it gets too hot for my liking..."

"You shouldn't do that, you'll make people worried." Noire said with just a tiny bit of concern.

"Oh? I didn't realize you cared so much Noire." Said Vert with a grin. Noire grew incredibly flustered and waved her hands frantically.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! I-I'm just worried that your crazed Oracle is gonna kill me if anything happens to you!"

"Riiiiiight... although what DOES brings you here?" Vert was honestly curious. She had initially planned to go over to Lastation herself, but Noire had went and did the job for her.

"Well, it's two things. I wanted to get my mind off...you know." Noire had that dejected look in her eye again. It didn't take a genius to know who Noire was referring to. Noire had felt better enough to finally come out of her room, but the whole situation in general still it her pretty damn hard. Vert felt a pang of guilt when she saw that expression. It was partly her fault that Neptune and Blanc were together in the first place, since she was the one who pushed Blanc to tell the ditzy Goddess how she felt. It wasn't like she was trying to ruin her chances with Neptune on purpose, she would never hurt a friend like that, but Vert had always wanted to get closer to the ravenette. Her painfully obvious feelings for Neptune kinda threw a wrench at that, but now Noire was left Neptune-less. Blanc had her all to herself, and Vert was left with Noire. Said CPU's eyes were welling up, but she blinked back the tears and went on.

"A-And since it's obvious that our shares are going down, m-maybe we could...work together?" Noire muttered that last part, but Vert heard her loud and clear. While Planeptune was the biggest rival in terms of tech, Lastation and Leanbox were the biggest competitors for shares. They stopped trying to compete with Planeptune, who's shares were incredibly low but they still managed to remain perfect (something the other three never officially understood.) Lastation and Leanbox's rivalry was known throughout all of Gamindustri, having the most similarities in tech and in games. Not to mention having the most powerful systems and online support, these two were at each others necks. They were almost as popular as the famed Lowee vs Planeptune many years ago. THEY were the biggest rivals in gaming history, until the infamous 06 incident that almost killed Neptune's mascot and Planeptune in general. It was so bad that Lowee offered a hand, and brought them back to their feet.

What was Vert thinking about? Oh yeah...  
Noire was offering a collaboration, a colab between Lastation and Leanbox was almost unthinkable, impossible even. Noire had always been so stubborn about those things, which is why their meetings always ended in yelling. But now, faced with the current situation, Noire painfully realized that she had to swallow her insanely huge pride and work with Vert. Otherwise, her nation was doomed.

"You want to collaborate? I don't see why not, but not today. Maybe tomorrow, when I'm feeling better, we can arrange a meeting. Maybe at your place?"

Noire nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Vert stared at the Tsundere for a moment. Chika was going to be back at any moment, she knew it. Better start now.

"Noire..." Vert outstretched her hand and pulled the CPU's face towards hers. This of course, shocked Noire and was wondering what the heck she was doing. Vert was in a vulnerable position right now, and she had that weird look on her face while she blushed.

"V-Vert, what are you...doing?" Noire flushed when the blondes face grew closer to her own, personal space being a none issue at this point. It made Noire hot and bothered when she realized that she was literally on top of the busty blonde beautiful woman. Her heart was going a mile a minute, her body squeezing against Vert's. Their lips were mere centimeters apart, and then-

"Darling, here's your...water...?"

Oh goddess dammit.

The duo saw the shocked face of Leanbox's Oracle, frozen over what was in front of her right now. Immediately the CPU jumped off in high alarm and embarrassment.

"W-Well I'll see you tomorrow Vert! B-Bye!" Noire ran off without another word, leaving Vert to groan inwardly. So close...she was so close...that's why she wanted to go to Lastation, she knew Chika would hinder her plans one way or another.

Speaking of, the Oracle was currently having a mental breakdown. Vert was sure she would be fine. Maybe, probably. She turned and tried to go to sleep, her plans for tomorrow already set.

For on that day...Noire would be hers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Noire checked her watch for what was probably the hundredth time...in the last 5 minutes. She had been waiting impatiently for Vert to arrive for the last half hour, and time wasn't going by any faster. It didn't help that Noire was wearing a groove in the floor with her constant foot tapping. Where the heck was she? She had went and canceled everything she had planned today to talk to her! If she went through that trouble and she wasn't going to show up, she was gonna-

"Lady Noire, Lady Vert has arrived."

Oh.

Kei's dull and monotone voice had intruded her office, peaking her head ever so slightly in through the door.

"S-Send her in."

"As you wish." With a simple nod, Kei closed the door. Noire had to quickly recollect herself before Vert entered the room. There was nothing she could do about the groove though...

In that moment, Vert walked in with Kei holding the door for her. She gave her thanks and the Oracle left.

"Hello Noire." The CPU greeted politely. She sat in a chair right in front of Noire's desk and gave her a warm smile, something Noire found odd. In fact, Vert's behavior lately had been nothing short of strange. she has been...well...more nice than usual. Now Vert and Noire weren't really considered close friends, more business acquaintances. Of course Neptune thought ALL of her friends were close friends (though she lost count of how many she actually had, Nep is just too likable for her own good...)

"Noire?" Vert waved her hand in front of the apparently spaced out CPU.

"Huh? O-Oh sorry, I was just...thinking." Noire muttered.

"It's quite alright. Shall we start discussing?"

"A-As you wish." Noire tried to shake off any thoughts she had of Neptune, choosing to focus on the blonde in front of her (Who was _still_ giving her that weird look from yesterday.)

You said you wanted to do a collaboration correct?"

Noire nodded. "Y-Yeah. An...exemplary CPU such as yourself has gained a wide number of popularity for your titles and online support, and even practically gave birth to MLG..."

Ah yes, Major League Gaming. Vert remembered when that company first opened up. The kids were young and Leanbox natives, but they grew over the years. By Goddess did they grow. and with Vert herself heavily supporting them (since the concept was interesting to her at the time) they rose in popularity. It also saw the biggest skyrocket in sales for Mountain Dew and Doritos in years, but it did...kinda have a negative affect. Particularly the younger crowd. The Leanbox goddess received complaints from the Candidates because of this (since they represented the younger generation) and while Vert **did** feel bad, there was nothing she could do at this point. She recalled the time the Candidates actually played online with other kids, and the kids used...colorful language. Among other things.

Yeah, Vert felt really guilty.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not..." Said Vert, voicing her thoughts.

Noire sighed. "Uni has been trying to stop it, with the others help of course, but its pretty difficult to bring down the most popular gaming market in Leanbox."

"I see..." Did I mention that Vert felt bad? Because she felt really bad.

"You gotta give them credit though, they've been working pretty hard."

Vert just let her head hang.

"A-Anyway, I think we should start small, like a game crossover or something, and see what the people think."

"That sounds like a good idea, shall we-"

"Hey Noirey!"

The Tsundere felt her whole body freeze when she heard that sickeningly familiar voice. Vert's eyes widened as she saw the doors swing open, and in came Neptune with Blanc in tow.

They were holding hands.

Vert could see Noire doing her best to keep her emotions in check.

"Neptune, what brings you here?" Asked Vert. Noire was settling on gripping the ends of her desk.

"Weeell, I just wanted to see my favorite Tsundere, and you're here too Verty! The gangs all here!" Neptune and Blanc had been oblivious to Noire's reaction to their relationship, so her attitude despite Noire's state of emotion was understandable. Speaking of, Noire had to steady her breathing. Keep your cool Noire, you don't want to snap in front of them.

"Mmm..." Blanc was pretty indifferent to the whole thing. She would much rather spend time alone with Neptune (not that she would ever say that in front of the others) than go out. But Nep being Nep, she wanted to pay her friends a visit, and Blanc came along because she didn't want to be without Neptune (again, she would never admit this to others.)

"Well, me and Noire are having an important meeting. Could you perhaps come back later?"

For once, Blanc found herself agreeing with the busty blonde. More Neptune to herself was good for her. She didn't even mind that she was going soft around her either. Sometimes anyway.

"Aww, but I-ACK!" Neptune never even got a chance to protest, as the Lowee CPU grabbed her by the back of her hoodie and dragged her out of the room.

"Nepu...!" She yelled as she was pulled away by the love-stricken Blanc, leaving Noire and Vert alone.

"Noire..." Vert said in concern, but the ravenette raised a hand to stop her.

"It's alright, I..." Noire rubbed her temples. "I need a break, I've been working too much." Surprising words from a workaholic. "Maybe I'll try out that new sauna I had installed. That'd be nice..."

"Oh, a sauna you say? Would you mind if I joined you? I could use a break myself." Said a grinning Vert.

"U-Uh, that'd be alright...I-I guess..." Noire blushed at the prospect of sharing a sauna with Vert, and she decided to get rid of that embarrassment with a good run, with Vert following after. The blondes mind went places when she realized that she was going to be in a room, all alone, _naked_ , with Noire. She formed a blush herself.

"It seems this confession is going to take a much more **steamy** turn..."


	5. Chapter 5

Noire felt her heart pick up its pace when she entered the sauna. She knew what was going to happen, and she wasn't sure if she should be happy or embarrassed. As they walked in, they both transformed and Green Heart immediately started removing her armor. Black Heart did the same, but not without a massive blush on her cheeks. For the sake of her blood not totally filling her face, Black Heart decided that they would both wear towels, much to Green Hearts disdain but she agreed regardless. It didn't really help much, sense the towel was just barely big enough to cover Green Hearts mature and curvy body. This fact did not go unnoticed by the white-haired woman, who tried her damn best not to look at her fellow CPU's busty figure. Black Heart sat at the right side of the room, while Green Heart sat on the left.

"Hmm, something like this must have cost a fortune. Why would you have this installed in the first place?" Asked Green Heart. Black Heart swallowed nervously _'Control yourself girl, you're just in a sauna...with Vert...in nothing but towels...G-Gah! Focus Noire focus!'_ before responding.

"Uni has been worrying about me lately. I've been working pretty hard ever since my Shares started dropping, so she wanted me to build this to relax."

"I see..." Green Heart thought it was sweet that her sister cared for her so much, a feeling of envy swelling in her chest as she thought so. "Uni must care a lot about you."

"Well...she DOES look up to me..." "Look up" may be a bit of an understatement. The young teen practically worshipped her, and was doing her best to be the greatest CPU Candidate Gamindustri had ever seen. It was a bit ambitious sure, but Uni was a hard worker. If she set a goal, she would make sure she accomplished that goal. Noire loved that about her sister. Now if only she had the courage to admit that...

"You're lucky to have such a loving little sister." Said Green Heart, wearing a downcast expression. "Heaven knows I've been wanting a little sister of my own for a long time..."

Sensing Green Heart's disdain, Black Heart moved a little closer to the woman. "H-Hey, don't get all depressed on me now. You got Chika, don't you?"

"While I agree that Chika is a goddess send, I am well aware that she would push the boundaries towards _sisterly incest_ if I ever allowed it." Green Heart grimaced.

Black Heart only nodded sympathetically. Suddenly she felt more appreciative towards Kei.

The room grew silent then, and the two were left with only their thoughts.

Black Heart was thinking about Vert's very odd behavior in the past couple of days. From the strange affectionate encounter in her bedroom, to sharing a freaking sauna with the green Goddess right now, Vert had been sending all sorts of signals to Noire.

But one thing stood out to the CPU, and it was a thing Noire hoped she wouldn't have to deal with. Not with _Vert_ anyway.

Could...Could Vert be **in love** with her?

Black Heart was a bit of a noob when it came to this sort of thing. Ok, that was an understatement, Noire knew next to nothing about love. Her feelings for Neptune had been an outstanding exception, but look how **that** ended up. Black Heart clenched her fists just thinking about it, she was so close...

"Noire, are you alright? You look like you're in pain..." Green Heart's concerned voice brought Black Heart out of her thoughts, and the Goddess realized that she had unconsciously moved closer to Green Heart. They were only an arms length apart. Black Heart blushed.

"I-I'm fine, just...thinking..." Black Heart looked away, hoping to heaven almighty that Vert didn't see her blush.

"Mm..." Green Heart let it go, but she was still concerned. The truth was she was more than worried for her friend, if _friend_ was even an appropriate term for how she felt towards Noire.

It was clear that Black Heart was still hurting over Neptune, if what happened in her office wasn't proof enough, and Green Heart couldn't blame her. She was in love with her for who knows **how** many years, and the purple ditz gets with Blanc in a matter of weeks. That must have been a punch to the gut for Noire, or a shot through the heart. Green Heart felt bad for her.

To some, it would seem that what Vert was feeling towards Noire was a result of Noire being heartbroken, but that wasn't the case at all. Vert had feelings for Noire for quite some time. She just didn't know **how** to tell Noire. Since it was obvious of how Noire felt towards Neptune, Vert backed off. She was afraid of course, afraid that Noire would succeed and Neptune would be hers. Now however...

Green Heart stared at Black Heart, who was lost in her thoughts. She was beautiful, of course, but the fact that she was in nothing but a small towel seemed to emphasise her features. Her skin glistened from the sweat as well, making Green Heart bite her lip. It was so unfair, how a beautiful half naked woman was quite literally just out of her reach. Vert felt butterlies in her stomach when her mind went to very lewd thoughts, but can you blame her? This is Vert, the CPU who likes naked butlers.

Unbeknownst to Vert, Noire was having very lewd thoughts of **her**. The only difference was that Black Heart had a very hard time controlling herself. She was mere feet away from the curviest and bustiest of the CPUs, in a small towel no less, and _alone_ with her. Black Heart may as well be renamed Red Heart with how epically red her face, if not body, was.

"Noire..." Green Heart spoke, breaking the silence and Noire's lecherous thoughts as well. "How are you feeling?"

Black Heart raised an eyebrow. That was an odd question. "I-I'm fine..."

Green Heart gave her an incredulous look. She clearly didn't believe that.

"R-Really, there's no reason to worry..." If her lies couldn't get anymore obvious, Black Heart's voice broke at the end. She kept thinking about Neptune and Blanc's appearance just minutes before, and that worsened her already despondent mood.

"That's a blatant lie, and you know it Noire." Green Heart accused. "You shouldn't lie to yourself when we both know the truth."

Black Heart went silent. She knew that Vert was right, Noire had been nothing but miserable in the last week or so, and she probably would have still been crying in her room right now if Vert hadn't shown up. That reminded her...

"Why did you bother seeing me Vert?" Black Heart had asked. She didn't realize it, but she had leaned on Green Heart.

"Hm? Isn't it obvious? I was worried about you." Green Heart wrapped her arm around Black Heart, silently enjoying how close they were

"Why though? Why were you worried about _me_?" Black Heart made herself sound like she was a strange creature. "I'm sure you have much better things to do, better people to spend time with. Yet you always come to **me** , like I'm the most important thing to you or something..." Black Heart didn't realize it, but she hit the mark. "Why waste your time with someone like me? Someone who can't keep herself together when she gets rejected..."

"Stop that." Green Heart had heard enough of Black Heart beating herself up like this. "You **are** worth my time Noire."

"Yeah right." Black Heart scoffed. "When was the last time we ever actually did anything together? Group gaming sessions don't count."Green Heart glowered at Black Heart. "You honestly think you aren't worth my time? That's funny, because you're worth **everything** to me Noire."

"What the hell does that mean?" Black Heart looked up at Green Heart, her eyes quivering.

"Noire..." Green Heart sensed that this was her chance, so she took it full force. "For as long as I can remember, you have always fascinated me. From how much of a hard worker you are, to your not-so-secret love for cosplaying..." Green Heart chuckled, wiping some threating tears away from Black Hearts face. "You have always been a subject of interest to me. Why do you think I've spent so much time with you recently? Because I didn't have the gall to admit how I really feel about you until now."

"W-What do you mean?" Black Heart asked, though she had an idea where this was going.

Green Heart smiled softly, caressing Black Heart's face. "I didn't realize it at first, but Noire...I love you. In every possible meaning of the word, I am completely and irrevocably in love with you."

"W-Wha...?" Black Heart was speechless.

"As much as I wanted to tell you how I felt, I didn't. You were in love with Neptune, so I merely feigned interest for a painfully long time. I was waiting for it to be honest, for you to tell Neptune how you feel and lose you forever. And when Blanc broke Neptune's heart, I was afraid that fear would finally become a reality, but here we are now..."

"..." Black Heart didn't know what to say.

"I'm not going to force an answer out of you Noire, you can take all the time you need. I know this is rather sudden, but I wanted to express my feelings sooner than lat-"

Green Heart didn't get to finish her sentence, for Black Heart had tackled her to the ground. Her towel had fallen off of course, but she didn't really mind. Why? Because Black Heart was looking at her with a hungry expression, her own towel having fallen off at some point.

"Vert~" And that was it. Black Heart locked lips with her fellow CPU. The Goddess was of course surprised by Noire's sudden forwardness, but she wasn't complaining. Green Heart pulled Black Heart closer as they began what would be the longest night of their lives...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Holy crap, has it already been a month!? O-o**

 **Huh, gotta learn to update a lot faster XD**

Noire was groggy, more groggy than usual, as she opened her eyes. It was early in the morning, as the beams of light that were currently blinding her would imply. She felt good, better than she had in the last week or so. She really couldn't understand why, but what she did understand was that she felt naked.

In fact, Noire **was** naked. She wasn't wearing her usual nightgown, instead she had gone commando. Her usual twin tails were undone as well, letting her raven hair flow freely.

Noire didn't understand _why_ in the name of Gamindustri she was **nude**. No nightgown, not even any underwear. She was completely naked.

It took a full second for Noire to process that thought, before she scrambled out of her bed and covered herself up, her face flushed with embarresment. She instantly went to her dresser, and would have gotten dressed...had she not seen that there was a **second** figure in her bed.

For a split second, horror overtook Noire, because there was _someone in her bed!_ What happened last night!? S-She didn't remember bringing anybody home, not that she ever **would** , she was far better than that! Or so she thought! Oooooh, this was gonna do hell to her reputation! She could see it now! The scandals! The rumors! Uni would be ashamed of her! To think it would have come down to Noire sleeping with some random boy!

Another long second passed, then anger was Noire's dominant emotion. Since she hadn't remembered what occured last night...did a random citizen do something to her!? Ok, she could kinda understand why someone would want to get with her, she _was_ Black Heart after all, but she wasn't easy dammit! She had boundaries! No way in **hell** would she allow some stranger touch her, much less take her to the bed! Oh, if she wasn't stark nude right now, she would **kill** -

"Mm...Noire~"

Those words stopped the Tsundere's thoughts cold, because she _knew_ that voice. Mature, yet unintentionally(?) sultry. Memories of last night were suddenly, horribly, coming back to her.

She did...Vert did...she **and** Vert...!

Oh no. Oh nononononono **NO**! This was not good! This was bad, in _every possible meaning of the word!_ She slept with Vert! **Vert!** What in the name of Gamindustri was wrong with her!? What had possessed Noire to take the blonde busty, and certainly beautiful woman to bed!?

Ok, that question kind of contradicted itself, but Noire wasn't easy! S-She swears she's not!

"Mm~ Wha..." Speaking of, said busty and beautiful woman was waking up. Noire was already rushing to look at least halfway decent by the time Vert opened her eyes. "Eh...Noire...?"

"V-Vert...!" Noire could hardly keep her mind together as she was face to face with the now awake CPU of Leanbox. Had she crossed a line last night? Had Noire ruined her friendship with Vert, by pretty much tackling her like an animal in heat? Noire blushed at that thought, but it wasn't very far off from how _lewd_ she acted last night. Would an apology help this situation any? Noire sure hoped it would! "L-Listen, I am **so** sor-"

"Hm? Why must you apologize, Noire? You were simply magnificent last night~!" Vert rose from the bed, seemingly not caring that she was naked. Noire blushed. "I've always dreamed about nights like that, Noire, but you were far better than I could have ever hoped for~! My body is _still_ tingling from the immense pleasure from last night!"

Noire's whole body was painted red by the time Vert finished speaking. It was true that Lastation was the best at everything, and apparently that fact carried all the way to the bed!

"U-Uh..." The flushed Noire didn't know what to say.

"Hmhm, I never took you as the dominant type either, Noire! You were **determined** to stay on top~!"

Could Noire possibly get any redder?

"You were positively _dripping_ with excitement, Noire~! I suppose all of that pent up stress must have added to the experience~!"

" **A-Alright enough!** " If Noire got any redder, she'd die from blood loss. "G-Geez, and I thought _Iris Heart_ was bad with the innuendos!"

Vert chuckled. "I apoligize, Noire, but last night was simply _perfect~!_ I-I could not have imagined it any better~!"

"W-Wait a second!" Noire had dressed herself to the point where her sacred areas were now covered. "B-Before you start with all this love crap, at least make yourself look decent!"

"Aw... fine..." Vert whined childishly, which made Noire roll her eyes. After a few minutes of putting their clothes on, and Noire could swear she saw Vert staring, they were both dressed properly.

"Pity, I would have loved some naked snuggling~"

Noire blushed, though that term has been used enough. "Look... what happened last night... was... uh..."

"Glorious? Fantastic? Perfect in every sense of the word?" Vert was grinning.

"L-Look! We were both in a hot sauna, wearing nothing put towels! I-I acted on my instincts!" Noire put her face in her hands. "Oooooh, Uni will be so ashamed of me..."

"Did it not feel wonderous though? I must admit, despite my common interest in the subject and Chika's constant lewd deeds, it was my first time."

"E-Eh?" That surprised Noire, at least.

Vert nodded. "And from your adorable reactions last night, it was your first time as well~"

Noire flushed. "Ugh..."

Vert smiled. "So...?" She was waiting for an answer. Noire could guess what she was thinking.

"Ok, look... I-I'll admit what happened last night was wonderful..." Vert grinned. "B-But, I don't know what this means for us... It's all happening so fast..." She was blushing, but reason had returned to her. "I-I just... need some time to think about this. Give me a few days..."

"Very well. I can tell that this all very new and troubling to you, Noire. I will wait patiently."

"Thank you."

"And if you say yes, expect me in your bed~"

"U-Ugh!" Noire blushed for the hundreth time and stormed out the room, with a laughing vert right behind her.

* * *

Noire had taken to walking thoughtfully outside. She knew that Vert was still at her Basilicom, which made the Tsundere wonder if Chika was looking for her yet. She most likely was, since the Oracle was known for stalking Vert. In fact, Noire heard something about Chika having her own modified bush...

Noire shook her head. Chika was the least of her worries right now. Right now, she was more worried about _what the hell happened between her and Vert last night._

Noire had to face facts here, as much as she didn't want to. She and Vert, for lack of a better word, had sex last night. Noire had no idea what the hell came over her, but it's like her libido took control or something. Noire blushed just thinking about. Noire had always thought she was better than this, but apparently that wasn't the case.

But what did that mean for them? For her and Vert?

Noire had never taken any romantic interest in Vert before. She admitted that her fellow CPU was certainly alluring and beautiful, but her love belonged to... Neptune.

But now, Neptune had chose someone else. Blanc. Under cruel circumstances, Noire had found herself feeling ditched and abandoned. She found herself blaming Blanc as well, but it was her own fault too. If only she didn't keep her true feelings repressed. If only she confessed sooner!

 _If only..._

Those two words repeated like an endless loop in Noire's head, and she wasn't even aware of her surroundings anymore. All she could think about was how she failed to win Neptune's heart. Blanc had it in a firm grasp, and Noire was jealous of that. If only...

"Hey Blanc, lookitlookit! It's a sale for custard pudding!"

A hauntingly familiar childish squeal rang in Noire's ears. She didn't want to turn her head, the sidewalk looked a lot more pleasing right now, but she felt she had to. Sighing, she turned her head to the right, and saw a sight that never failed to break her heart.

It was Neptune, with Blanc obviously, standing outside of a pudding shop. The purplette was jumping up and down in excitement, while the brunette looked less than thrilled. Judging by how they were acting, neither of them knew Noire was standing a few dozen feet away from them.

"Neptune, it's only 5% off, you can get this cheaper at the mini-market." said Blanc dully.

"But Blaaaaanc, this is the special premium ultra alpha super mega omega pudding! They only have two left!"

Blanc sighed. "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope!"

"Go ahead."

"Yay!" Giving her girlfriend a quick hug and kiss, Neptune ran inside the pudding shop. Blanc was left standing there, smiling and blushing.

Alone.

A flurry of emotions started to overtake Noire. Blanc was finally alone, and she was standing a little ways behind her. The very source of all her frustration, her anger, her **hate**... was standing there alone. Noire didn't know how much time she had, considering it was Neptune and pudding, but she had to make every second count. She wanted to give Blanc a piece of her mind. And a punch to the face.

Noire stomped her way over to the Lowee CPU, looking like an angry tiger waiting to pounce, and stopped when she was only a foot behind her.

 _"Blanc."_ Noire seethed.

Blanc jerked at the sudden hate filled noise, and when she turned her head and saw who had said her name, she grinned.

'Noire."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Said I was gonna try and update faster, so here ya go -w-**

 **Also, I found out that the only Noire x Vert fic on the site, a story that I liked, was deleted. I'm all alone qwq**

The two CPUs stood there, unmoving. One was glaring with hatred, the other was grinning in amusement. It was clear Blanc was waiting for Noire to say something, but the Tsun Queen ("HEY!") couldn't form any words. She was far too furious to speak any comprehensible sentences.

After a few seconds, Blanc spoke first. "Fancy seeing you around here. Last I heard, you were crying in your room."

Noire's eyes widened. "H-How did you-"

"Pretty much everyone knows of your little shutdown, Noire." Blanc was clearly amused. "The only who doesn't know would probably be Neptune, though that's not much of a surprise."

A wave of embarrassment and shame overcame Noire, her face redder than that of a tomato. At least she took relief in knowing that Neptune didn't know of her brief period of depression, but she was one out of **everyone else** in Gamindustri.

"H-How though!?" Noire uttered.

"Uni told Nepgear, and Nepgear sucks at keeping secrets."

"Ugh!" Oh, Uni was gonna get the grounding of a **lifetime** when she got home! "T-That little-! Wait, we're not focusing on that right now!"

"Then what _are_ we focusing on, aside from you making a complete ass of yourself?" Blanc's grin stretched across her face.

"S-Shut up!" Noire stomped her foot. Blanc's grin went even wider. "A-Anyway, I... uh ..." Noire wanted to say something, she really did, but her mouth was not forming words. Her mind came up blank when she tried to think of something, _anything_ , to say to Blanc at this moment. She had came over to this very spot with the specific goal in mind to tell Blanc off, but... _Noire_ _hadn't thought about what she was actually going to say!_ Instead, she was standing here looking dumb, with a still grinning Blanc looking expectant.

"I'm waiting..." said Blanc, as if to rub in Noire's inability to speak right now. She probably was too.

"U-Uh..." Dammit Noire, say something. Blanc was literally standing _right there!_ Would it kill you to get one word out!?

"You look like you're having an aneurysm, Noire." Blanc snorted. "But, I can take a guess as to why you're here. I'm assuming you didn't come just to say Hi."

"To be honest, I didn't even think you would be here, but that's not the point!"

"I'm guessing the point is Neptune. Am I right?"

Noire went silent again.

"If you came over here to try and win her over, I'd say you'd be wasting your breath."

Noire clenched her fists, glaring at Blanc.

"Hey, don't act like I'm the bad guy here. She fell in love with me, not you."

Noire didn't stop glaring, her hatred going to a boiling point.

"Neptune didn't even want you that way to begin with, she told me that herself."

That did it.

Before either of them knew it, Noire had accessed HDD out of anger and pointed her sword at Blanc.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!?" Black Heart shouted. The nearby citizens did what all sane people did when they say a situation like this, they got the hell outta there.

"Hey, calm your tits will ya!?" Blanc backed away from the sword. Black Heart just jabbed her with it again.

"N-Neptune, I... I love her!" Noire was surprised that she was able to proclaim such a statement, but she was far too angry to care. "How dare **you** of all people say she doesn't love me back!? After what _you_ did to her, and after everything **I've** done for her, there's no way...!"

"It's true." said Blanc, trying to keep **her** anger in check now. "Neptune only thinks of you as a friend-"

 **"Lies."** Black Heart growled. "I refuse to believe it!"

"Oh come on! Do you honestly think Neptune would get together with me if she loved you? She loves me, a-and I love her too!" Blanc was a bit red-faced when she said that, but it was true in every possible meaning of the word.

"Shut up! Just _shut up!_ " Black Heart didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear the truth. "I refuse..."

"Now you're just being stubborn!" Blanc was shouting now. "Just do us all a favor and get over it already! Why can't you accept it!?"

"I-I've loved Neptune for... so long. I wasted so many years, keeping my feelings bottled up..." Black Heart glared at Blanc. "Then **you** suddenly show up, and claim that you love Neptune!? A months worth of what you claim to be love doesn't compare to decades!"

A light enveloped Blanc, and a pissed White Heart stood before Black Heart, axe in hand. **"Are you doubting how I feel towards Neptune!? I'll cut your fucking head off for that!"**

"Oh, I'm sure Neptune would _love_ that." Black Heart sneered. "You don't deserve Neptune's love. You hurt her, and she forgives **you** **!?** "

"I made my mistakes, and I resolved them. Neptune sure as hell wasn't getting better with _you_ around!"

Black Heart swung at White Heart, but the CPU blocked with her axe.

"If I have to get through you to have Neptune, then so be it!"

"You're spitting crazy shit now!" White Heart bounced back. "I think the jealousy boiled your brain!"

Another swing, and White Heart barely dodged. Black Heart ended up destroying a hot dog cart.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY CHILI DOGS!" screamed a random blue-haired girl in despair. The two CPUs paid no attention to her.

"Yup, totally crazy." White Heart confirmed.

 **"SHUT UP!"** Black Heart charged at her, and a battle ensued.

Meanwhile, a certain Nep walked out with two golden puddings, a mile wide smile planted on her face. Clearly, she hadn't heard what had transpired outside.

"Blanny, guess what the Neps got! Pudding for you and-eh?" Neptune noticed that her girlfriend wasn't where she had last seen her. "Aw, don't tell me you went to go to the library! Books are boooooring!" Neptune did a Plutia-style drawl as she made a sour face. She then perked up somewhat. "Ah well, if it's with Blanny, then maybe I can bear-"

 **"STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!"**

 **"I SHOULD SAY THAT TO _YOU!"_**

"...eh?"

Neptune went wide-eyed as she heard two voices that sounded _eerily_ like Noire and Blanc, or Black Heart and White Heart considering the voice change.

Okay... Neptune needed to sort a few things out right now. First of all...

A black blur and a white blur, respectively, zoomed right past her. It...It seriously looked like they were-Oh, there went that truck. And the next truck. And the truck after that. And the truck after that one..., well, at least they were empty...

"I should... do something..." Neptune was more lost than an elf in a water temple, but what she **did** know was that she couldn't let this fight continue. Property damage and all. She took off at full speed.

Meanwhile...

 **CRASH! BANG! SMASH!**

White Heart was currently wrecking shit with her very large axe, while Black Heart was barely avoiding the swings. She was starting to regret pissing off the strongest of the CPUs, but she had a reason darn it!

 **Swing!**

 **SLASH!**

Welp, there went the wall. Along with half the building. Black Heart was starting to get nervous, especially as they locked weapons. White Heart looked a whole new level of **pissed**.

 **"You have ONE chance to surrender, and I promise I won't kill you TOO painfully."** White Heart growled.

Black Heart felt intimidated, but she wasn't going to back down. "N-Never!"

" **Your funeral!"** White Heart had the Yandere face, the one with the red dot, as she held her axe high and prepared to strike Black Heart! The CPU of Lastation braced for impact.

"STOP!" A sudden Neptune threw a wrench in White Heart's plan to decimate Black Heart with her axe. The purplette placed herself right in front of her girlfriend, which served to stop White Heart mid-swing.

"N-Neptune...!" White Heart's anger died down some when Neptune stopped her from dealing the killing blow. Since the last thing White Heart wanted to do was hit the purple ditz with her axe, she simply let her weapon drop.

"That's my name!" Neptune smiled somewhat. Somewhat, because she wanted to know what the heck was going on. "Yeah, what the narrator said! Tell Neppy what's going on, please!"

Both CPUs immediately had on a sheepish expression. What were they supposed to say? "Oh, we were just trying to kill each other because we love you?" Subtle.

"Aw come on, you gals can tell me! I'm more than kinda curious why my girlfriend and my buddy were wrecking stuff and trying to kill each other."

Hearing Neptune call her 'Buddy' and call Blanc 'Girlfriend' served to stab Noire in the heart. Would she ever get used to hearing that? Most likely not.

"Well, if you want some confirmation..." White Heart transformed back. "Ask Lady Black Bitch over there." And threw her right into the sharks!

"HEY!" Black Heart was about to attack again, but she took one look at Neptune... and her grip slacked.

"Noire?" Neptune looked at her quizzically. "What's going on?"

Black Heart found herself at an impasse. The object of her love was standing right there, waiting for an answer, while Noire herself was stuck with a lump in her throat. She wasn't ready for this, not even close. Neptune wasn't even aware about what happened, and telling her _now_ , after she and White Heart wrecked the place trying to kill each other, wasn't a very pleasing option to Noire.

"Neptune..." Blanc spoke on Noire's behalf, yet again. "Remember what you told me the night I confessed? About Noire?"

Black Heart blinked in surprise. Neptune talked about her? What did that mean?

Judging by the surprisingly sympathetic look Blanc was giving her, not that good. Especially after Neptune started talking.

"Oh yeah." Neptune sighed, putting some pieces together in her head. "Listen Noire, I really appreciated what you were doing for me. I was being all depressed and emo, and you put up with it. You tried your best, you were patient. You're a great friend for doing that for me, but..." Neptune bit her lip. Black Heart wanted to say something, but the lump in her throat wouldn't allow it. "Yeah, I know how you feel about me, it was pretty darn obvious. Not that I can blame ya, who can resist the Nep?" She giggled, then went back to being serious. "You've been in love with me for who knows how long and, for a bit, I loved you too."

Both Black Heart and Blanc's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I thought we were a perfect fit. Like puzzle pieces or something. It was like love at first sight, but... It wasn't working out for me. Your whole Tsun attitude was starting to wear me down, Noire. One minute I'm welcome, then next I'm supposed to leave. All the mixed signals was confusing, and my feelings were starting to wane. I get the feeling that even if we did get together, you'd still be having a tough time admitting your true feelings."

Black Heart's heart was frozen solid.

"With Blanc, she isn't afraid to tell me how she feels. That's pretty much the main issue, you hid your feelings too much." Neptune gave her a sad smile. "I'm really sorry, Noire. I only think of you as a friend now. A close friend, mind you. I know it must suck for you right now, but it'll get better. I promise."

Black Heart didn't hear her, she was light years away. No amount of physical force, no comprehensible word in the dictionary, could possibly describe how she was feeling right now.

It was all her fault...

Without a word, Black Heart took off. Neptune called out for her, but she ignored it.

For the first time in her life, Black Heart truly sank.


	8. Chapter 8

Noire knew she was better than this. She knew damn well she wasn't the type to sit and cry over something for days on end, her pride would never allow that. Yet, here she was, crying up a river because Neptune rejected her. Why was that? Why was she flying home, crying her eyes out, because Neptune had, for lack of a better word, said 'No.' to her?

The answer was simple. Even though Neptune had rejected her love, even though she had clearly chosen Blanc over her, and only wanted Noire as a **friend**... Noire still loved her. It was a conundrum, her heart had been broken, yet she still loved the purple idiot who had broken her heart in the first place.

It just wasn't fair! Noire had loved Neptune far more than she or Blanc could ever comprehend! Why did _Blanc_ have to be the one who had Neptune's love? Noire was a far better match for Neptune,and they both knew that!

...

Yeah right.

Neptune had said it herself, Noire had driven her off. Her Tsun attitude had finally taken it's toll on the purplette, and Black Heart received the brunt end of the consequences.

She had lost. It hadn't even been a battle. Blanc stole Neptune, and Noire never had a chance to steal her back.

She blew it.

Neptune would never be hers now.

 _So why did she still love her!?_

Noire knew damn well that Neptune was out of reach now, and most likely for the rest of forever. She _knew_ that Blanc was going to rub it in her face, just like Noire herself had done only weeks ago.

It's like she was set up to fall. Everything felt like it was against her, and there wasn't anyone she could trust anymore. Even as she returned home, she couldn't face Uni, or even Kei. She didn't want to lock herself up again, but what was a heartbroken CPU supposed to **do!?**

Noire felt like screaming. She was so frustrated and hurt, and the worst part was the Neptune didn't _mean_ to hurt her. For Goddess sake, she had let her down **gently** , but Noire was taking it like she was literally stabbed in the heart.

She... just wanted to be alone, and bemoan her entire existence for a good week or so. As long as she didn't see _Neptune_ or Blanc, she could possibly recover...

Oh, who was she kidding? Not seeing Neptune again was like keeping Chika away from Vert. It was never going to happen. As she walked into her room, Noire wanted to crash on her bed...

"Noire..." But was instead met with Vert herself.

"Vert." Noire simply uttered her name as she fell face first onto her bed, right beside the Green CPU.

"I heard about what happened..."

"Did you now...?" Noire didn't look up.

"Chirper is lightning quick when it comes to these sorts of things. Apparently, Lastation and Lowee brawled outside of a pudding shop..."

Noire groaned.

"Neptune gave me the details..." Her tone turned sympathetic. "Noire, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't bother..." Noire finally turned her head to face Vert. "At this point, I'm better off just laying her for the rest of eternity..."

"Don't be like that, Noire." Vert rubbed the ravenette's back. "You were knocked down, yes, but you're the type who springs back up without a second thought..."

"If it were anything else, absolutely, but..." Noire bit her lip.

"Neptune is a special case." Vert finished for her. Noire nodded. "We all experience heartbreak at some point in our lives, though I myself have avoided it so far."

"Lucky you..." Noire grumbled.

"My point is, you should not let something like this knock you down. You, Black Heart, are much better than this."

"No, I'm not..." Noire turned away from Vert. "I'm just a hopeless Tsundere who can't get over a ditzy purple goddess..."

"It's only natural..." Vert reasoned. "Heartbreak isn't exactly the most pleasant of feelings."

"Is it supposed to hurt this much, though?"

"It is, I'm afraid..."

Noire groaned again.

"Noire... I want you to know that your options don't end at just Neptune. Remember, I'm here for you..."

Noire blinked.

"Are you seriously hitting on me right now?"

"Yes."

Noire stared at Vert, agape.

 _What the hell was she supposed to do in this situation!?_

Vert was **literally** hitting on her _right_ after Neptune had went and shredded her heart into pieces. Who the hell does that!? Only weird, desperate people!

And the more Noire thought about it, the more she realized that Vert may be both of those things.

On one hand, Vert had always been strictly a business partner. Nothing more, nothing less. For Noire, it felt a bit... odd imagining herself in a relationship with Vert that wasn't business related. And the timing was just _wrong._

On the other hand...

 _'She was there for you when no one else was..."_ Said her inner voice.

 _'She cares about you, she loves you..."_

 _"She would take care of you, and certainly spoil you..."_

 _"Most of all, she'll make you forget about Neptune."_

...

The more Noire thought about it, the more she was convinced...

What was the harm? None. What where the risks? Non- Okay, most likely Chika, but still.

Vert was kind. Vert was caring. Vert was most certainly beautiful, and she was _there_ for Noire. In a time where Neptune and Blanc were all happy and blissful in their own relationship, _Vert_ had been the one who put up with her..

Vert _cared._

 _'What are you waiting for? Just do it already.'_ Said her inner voice, but Noire didn't need to be told, er, thought twice.

"Vert..."

The Green Goddess, who had seen Noire's final decision in her eyes alone, smiled and welcomed Noire's embrace with open arms.

"Come, let us commence the beginning of a most wondrous relationship..."

And so, the newly found couple spent the entire night in the throes of passion. Chances were they wouldn't sleep until sunrise.

And Noire could say that, for the first time in a long while, she was truly happy again.

And a tad lewder than before. Just a tad.

 **A/N: And there we have it, the end of Black And Green. I was planning on ending this much earlier, several months earlier, but... stuff happened off-screen. That's the most I can say without spoiling anything.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this too-long-it-took-to-update adventure, and I'll see you all in another story.**

 **-Yuri**


End file.
